merlinfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Dryuuu/INTRODUCING TOOL TIPS!
Introducing tool tips, the latest innovation to arrive at Merlin Wiki!The no.1 fan-run volunteer database on the web. Whoa! Did you see that? Unbelievable! ---- SUMMARY: *THE CODE FOR A TOOLTIP IS HERE ---- I thought I would reinforce this, and many of you know this, but we as the Merlin Wiki staff don't do it for the glory, or the eminence of being in such a position. We don't do it to please, or assert anything at all, we do it because (it can't be written in one sentence): *We were once regular users of this Wiki (and still are, mind you!), who came on to seek information about characters or events in the story, speculate in blogs and recap on episodes (and now, you can watch the episodes or read the transcripts!). *We understand the experience the user has from the inside out, so we know how the decisions we make on the Wiki will affect people. We are our first users, so we must be satisfied before anyone else, or nothing goes ahead. *Or, as we originally say, WE DO IT FOR THE LOVE. ❤. Tooltips is the latest innovation in our quest to maintain this Wiki as the number one database for Merlin fans. The fun and exciting part is there are so many possibilities of things we, including you, can do with tooltips, the only limit being imagination and practibility! (Ok, and maybe the function itself at the moment, as it's still in its early stages, so it can't always be perfect) So let me guide you on what tooltips is about, because it's all yours as well, so read on further. You saw how "The no.1 fan-run volunteer database on the web." popped up when you rolled over Merlin Wiki (it should work when tapping on touch screens, too!) Well, it's not just plain text that comes up! It includes rich text...The words '''don't lie, am I clear? No Yes, I thought so. Links...The page on Helios is no doubt a real boss of a page. These pages are interesting produces as well: Nimueh Grunhilda Cenred Polls... Are you cool? Yes Maybe No Hey, a quick break, let's take a look at some look-a-likes. OK, maybe THESE two look more alike. So as you can see, there's not really been anything like this on the Wiki before. So now to the details. We're going to start rolling out/implementing this across the Wiki. It will be a continuing process (well that's the philosophy behind a Wiki- it's evergrowing) limited only by imagination, and, suitable imagination. So what I mean is, we're not going to go overboard, or that will get annoying. As anything, these are not be abused. Check out what Ḡwẵine Ḹٍٍkƨ Ĺiĸe Ͼềлȑềd did with them on his. You can grab the code for tooltips here. Get the hang of it, it's very easy, and fill it out with your own stuff. Experiment on your profile page. Tooltips is compatible with the "Preview" function so you can see how it looks before Publishing. I will log every time I put tooltips somewhere in the Wiki on my message wall. So watch that space! ---- In other news *Today we see the Wiki ditch the old plain square look, for a parchment type of look. We hope you agree this adds more character to the Wiki and distinguishes it from many other Wikis out there. We're always on the lookout for more CSS touches, so expect more CSS magic in the future. Category:Blog posts